


The Suit

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, Fluff, featuring Lena's suit from 4x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Based on the mashup prompt: detective au & I didn’t mean to turn you on. Plus THE suit.Imagine a sort of Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU but only 1 short scene





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> In case this seems familiar to some of you:  
> I posted this on [my tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com) a while back but deemed it good enough to also post on AO3 even though I once had the ridiculous rule I wouldn't post stuff under 1000 words (don't ask me why, I don't know).

Lena and Kara both work as detectives for the National City Police Department. For a long time, they denied/ignored/didn’t fully realise their mutual attraction. But after several years, they give in and start dating.

Everything goes smooth, save for some small, relatively meaningless arguments, and their entire precinct ships them.

Recently, Lena has just closed a big case. An important case. A case that could make or break her career. And because she’s Lena Luthor, she’ll always be questioned more thoroughly and trusted a little less. So when she has to appear in court she wants to look extra good. Perfect. Even if she’s felt horrible for a week from nerves and self-doubt.

What if she caught the wrong person? What if she caught the right person but the judge won’t be convinced? What if something goes wrong? What if-

And so, Kara has stayed with her the past week. Probably to make sure she gets some sleep and eats anything other than a quick protein bar or apple here and there. Kara has her talk her through the case and practice her testimony. Kara distracts her. With movies and games and, when those don’t work anymore, with kisses and hugs and blissful orgasms where Lena’s brain shuts down for a few seconds so she doesn’t have to think about ruining everything. 

She barely sleeps the night before her court appearance. Even though Kara valiantly tries anything to make her, it’s futile. Lena’s fallen asleep a few times but always wakes up shortly after, feeling like a bundle of nerves. Endlessly on edge. Eventually, Kara gives in and just tries to hold Lena close as she herself slips into the realm of dreams again.

Lena gets up early, wanting to have enough time to prepare and arrive at least an hour before she should just in case. She takes a shower, thoroughly cleaning herself and spending more time shaving than she usually does because she needs to not miss any hairs, even though all the shaved places will be hidden. Part of her feels ridiculous for needing to shave. She doesn’t even know why she does it but it’s a habit and she’s become used to her body being this way so that’s what she does.

She tries to have some breakfast before getting dressed, not wanting to risk spilling anything on her clothes. After one bite of yoghurt though, her stomach protests. She tries another bite but soon gives up. She’ll eat when she’s done. The only thing she does manage to ingest is a cup of strong coffee.

She brushes her teeth, does her make up and gets dressed in the best clothes she has. After doing her hair in a simple up-do, she heads back to her living room to go over the case details one last time.

It’s there, sitting at the coffee table, where Kara finds her a little over an hour later.

“Lena?” she asks hoarsely. Her voice sounds a little off and even though Lena is very much distracted by her case, she can’t help but notice. Lena turns her head around and jumps up. Kara looks a little off too. A little Weird. Not like she usually does. And Lena is sure she was fine the night before.

“Kara,” she returns the question, “is everything okay?”

“I- You... suit,” Kara stutters, gaping at Lena.

“Yes, darling, I’m wearing a suit,” Lena confirms with a quick look down. Is there something wrong with her suit?

Kara stammers something unintelligible that sounds a lot like, “hot,” as a red blush creeps across her cheeks and down her neck.

“What’s going on? You’ve seen me in a suit before.”

“Not a- not a perfectly tailored three-piece suit in that colour.” Kara gestures wildly at Lena’s body to punctuate her statement, forgetting once again to close her mouth when she’s done talking. She doesn’t seem to be able to stop staring at Lena. Eyes tracking from the top button of Lena’s silk black blouse down to the deep purple of her waistcoat and further down to Lena’s hips, the pant legs and then her feet.

Suddenly, it dawns on the ravenette. Kara likes her suit.

She walks a little closer, swaying her hips slightly more than she would usually do. A single pale finger slips beneath Kara’s chin and slowly lifts her gaping jaw.

“You were drooling, darling.”

Kara blinks rapidly, eyes blown wide. She looks like she’s in a state of shock.

“You’re not... wearing that suit to work, are you?” she asks shakily.

“Why not? Would I make it hard for you to concentrate?” Lena purposefully lets her voice drop lower than usual and grins wickedly at her girlfriend.

“Rao, Lena, you cannot do that to me!”

“Watch me.”

For a moment Lena’s forgotten about her court case. Until her eye falls on the clock again and she drops her act, quickly collecting all her papers and kissing a still dazed Kara goodbye.

At least she knows she can have some fun teasing Kara after her testimony is over. But first things first.


End file.
